You're My Only Hope
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: After The death of reverend Sullivan, Landon and Jamie lives will have some ups and downs in live but they know at the end of the day they got each other
1. Welcome Home Landon and Jamie

Chapter 1:Welcome Home Landon and Jamie  
  
After the wedding of the Carters, Landon and Jamie went to their honeymoon in England. Worth Carter was excited to see his son and his new daughter in law. Worth promise Landon and Jamie that'll pay for home care. The three parents are so excited to see the newlyweds. Belinda was still mad about herself that she didn't fix things with Landon and the fact he is married now; to the person he'll never fall in love with. In the airport was Reverend Sullivan. The reverend was very happy to see his daughter happy with her. Then the reverend saw Landon and Jamie holding hands. Jamie saw her father waiting there for her and her husband. Jamie walked over there to give her a great greeting.  
  
"Daddy" said Jamie  
  
"Jamie I missed ya too much," said Hegbert hugging Jamie.  
  
Landon saw Jamie hugging her father as he could tell she missed him like crazy. Landon knew Jamie was happy in England but he knew she'd be happy in North Carolina too.  
  
"Hello Landon" said Hegbert  
  
"Hello reverend" said Landon  
  
"Call me Hegbert," said Reverend Sullivan  
  
On the way home to Cynthia's house. Landon and Jamie snuggle with each other. Landon looked at Jamie and he was thinking she's the most beautiful woman in this world. He remembers a lot of great times with each other. Jamie looked at Landon knowing her life with him with be unforgettable. Landon kissed Jamie on her forehead.  
  
"I love you," said Landon  
  
"I love you too" answered Jamie  
  
Finally they arrived home. Landon and Jamie took their suitcase and went inside the house.  
  
"SURPRISED" said everyone was in the room  
  
Sally. Dean. Clay. Tracie, Eric, Cynthia, Worth, Eddie, Ms. Garber, Walker were in the room. Landon and Jamie were very shock to see people who love here.  
  
"Congratulations" said Dean  
  
"Thanks man" said Landon  
  
Everyone had a good time being around each other. Landon and Jamie were very happy together. When it was finally time to go Landon and Jamie had to sleep in the hotel because they needed to get a house or an apartment.  
  
"Landon are you sure we can get an apartment?' asked Jamie  
  
"I'm sure," said Landon  
  
"Because I am a little worried," said Jamie  
  
"Jamie let me handle this ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The next morning Landon looked around for a place to live. No luck. Hegbert talked into Landon and Jamie to stay with him until they found a place to live. Landon was apply for UNC, he was working all day. Jamie was playing only hope on the piano and she saw her father not feeling good.  
  
"Daddy are you okay?" asked Jamie  
  
"No I don't feel good"  
  
Then all of the sudden Hegbert fainted and Jamie called for Landon for help. Landon and Jamie took him to the hospital and they prayed that Reverend Sullivan will be okay. The church staff was their hoping everything will be okay. Dr. Edward Nelson came in to see Jamie  
  
"Mrs. Carter a word" said the doctor.  
  
Jamie got up and she looked at her feet praying everything is going good.  
  
"I'm sorry we tried our best"  
  
Then Jamie fell on her knee and was crying so hard. The next few days Cynthia and Jamie planned the funeral. Jamie was so upset and she looked at the window and she knew that'll she'll never see her father again. Jamie and Landon were totally a mess then Jamie perform a song.  
  
When I'm lost in the rain,  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
  
To light my way.  
  
And when I'm scared,  
  
And losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy,  
  
You can turn it all around.  
  
And when I'm down you're there  
  
- pushing me to the top,.  
  
You're always there,  
  
giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
When I lose the will to win,  
  
I just reach for you and  
  
I can reach the sky again.  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
  
(Yes it does)  
  
And when I need a friend,  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith  
  
that gets me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
  
through all the rain,  
  
For truth that will never change,  
  
For someone to lean on,  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
  
For that one who I can run to...  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For a shield from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love  
  
to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do,  
  
for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you.  
  
I turn to you...  
  
Christina Aguliera- I turn to you 


	2. The Will

Chapter 2: The Will  
  
A week after the death of Reverend Sullivan, Landon and Jamie decide to stay at the house with Jamie's helpers Camille and Teresa. Landon and Jamie went up to the attic to found great memories of Hegbert Sullivan. Jamie and Landon turned on the light and they saw is all dust.  
  
"Maybe we can clean this up too" said Landon  
  
We can't play this game anymore but  
  
Can we still be friends?  
  
"Let's found some stuff of my father" said Jamie  
  
Landon and Jamie moved around boxes and look at Hegbert's childhood past. Jamie looked at pictures with Hegbert and Elizabeth (Jamie's mother). Jamie had a flashback when she was 12 at a talent show  
  
Flashback  
  
You're the one  
  
You set my free  
  
When you're close to me  
  
All that I do  
  
Is think about a way  
  
To make you stay  
  
With me  
  
Baby I'm falling apart  
  
'Cause you know the way to my heart  
  
Oh baby  
  
I knew it  
  
The moment you looked in my eyes  
  
My life was in your hands  
  
You changed me  
  
Complete  
  
Now you say you want to let go  
  
Of the love we had  
  
I just don't want to loose you again  
  
Baby I want you to know (know that)  
  
You're the one  
  
You set my free  
  
When you're close to me  
  
All that I do  
  
Is think about a way  
  
To make you stay  
  
With me  
  
Baby I'm falling apart  
  
'Cause you know the way to my heart  
  
Oh baby  
  
If only  
  
You could see the way that I feel  
  
About you  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
Beside me  
  
Is there anything I can say  
  
Before you walk away?  
  
I just don't want to loose you again  
  
Baby I want you to know (know that)  
  
You're the one  
  
You set my free  
  
When you're close to me  
  
All that I do  
  
Is think about a way  
  
To make you stay  
  
With me  
  
Baby I'm falling apart  
  
'Cause you know the way to my heart  
  
What am I gonna do  
  
No I just cannot live  
  
I can't breathe without (without you)  
  
I want you back in my life  
  
And I wanna set things right  
  
You know the way to my heart  
  
Baby  
  
You're the one  
  
You set my free  
  
When you're close to me  
  
All that I do  
  
Is think about a way  
  
To make you stay  
  
With me  
  
You know the way to my heart  
  
You're the one  
  
You set my free  
  
When you're close to me  
  
All that I do  
  
Is think about a way  
  
To make you stay  
  
With me  
  
Baby I'm falling apart  
  
You know the way to my heart  
  
Then after the show Hegbert gave Jamie's favorite flowers to her after the talent show  
  
"Daddy I love these flowers" said Jamie smiling  
  
"I know you do their were your mother's favorite too" said Hegbert  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Then Landon saw a box. Landon moved around to see what box was that. Landon opened up the box and he saw a paper.  
  
"Jamie I found something" said Landon  
  
"What is it?" asked Jamie  
  
"It's his will," said Landon  
  
Landon and Jamie looked at the will  
  
Things just can't go on like before but  
  
Can we still be friends?  
  
"Now since my wife die of childbirth I'll gave my daughter Jamie Sullivan my house" said Jamie reading the will  
  
"Oh my god" said Landon  
  
"We get the house," said Jamie  
  
We had something to learn  
  
now it's time for the wheel to turn  
  
Grains of sand, one by one  
  
before you know it, all gone  
  
"We need to talk to our lawyer"  
  
The next morning Landon and Jamie talked to the lawyers and they can move in to Hegbert's house. Landon and Jamie were so happy to be in the house that Jamie grew up. Jamie was always thinking of her mother. Landon loved to look at Jamie admiring her mother passion.  
  
"Landon it's time that we'll go to doctors" reminded Jamie  
  
"Of course I hope everything will go well" said Landon  
  
"I hope so to" said Jamie.  
  
Landon kissed Jamie on her forehead and went on their way.  
  
Let's admit we made a mistake but  
  
Can we still be friends?  
  
Heartbreak's never easy to take but  
  
Can we still be friends?  
  
Mandy Moore- Can We Still Be Friends, The Way back to my heart 


	3. The Happy New

Chapter 3: The Happy New  
  
Landon and Jamie were nervous about Jamie's doctor appointment. Jamie was looking at the window and she was thinking about her mother and father hoping she'll not be up there too soon. Jamie wanted to a lot of thing Landon and makes some thing out of herself.  
  
I'm right on target  
  
My aim is straight  
  
So you're in love  
  
Landon grabbed his hand on hers and he looked at her.  
  
"It's going to be alright," said Landon  
  
"I know I just scared," said Jamie  
  
"Please don't worry," said Landon  
  
"I'll try my best" said Jamie sarcastically  
  
Landon and Jamie finally arrived at the doctor. The doctor that tried to saved Reverend Sullivan, Doctor Edward Nelson.  
  
"Hello Jamie lovely to see ya" said Edward  
  
"Nice to see you too"  
  
"We're going to do tests on you and see how you are"  
  
Jamie had another flashback to when she was 16  
  
Flashback  
  
I used to get away with so much  
  
Now I can't get away  
  
I even thought that it was simple  
  
To say the things I wanted to say  
  
And you told me everything I wanted to hear  
  
And you sold me  
  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
And baby, you would think I knew better  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
What if I said what I was thinking?  
  
What if that says too much?  
  
When everybody's got a reason  
  
I feel like giving up  
  
And you told me, everything I wanted to hear  
  
And you sold me  
  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
  
I should know me  
  
And baby, you would think I knew better  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
Oh, Until you find your way back to me  
  
I used to get away with so much  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
I'm finding my way back to you  
  
And everything I used to be  
  
And waiting is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
And waitin' is all that I can do  
  
Until you find your way back to me  
  
I used to get away with so much...  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
I say what of it  
  
Things can change  
  
There's always changes  
  
And I wanna try  
  
Some rearranging  
  
All the test were finally and Jamie was praying everything went well. Landon moved up to her and he kissed her. Jamie looked at Landon with a huge smile.  
  
"I'll always love you" said Jamie  
  
"I'll love you too always and always"  
  
Landon once again kissed Jamie. Then Edward comes in and he looks at Jamie and all he can do is smile.  
  
"Jamie you're on remission"  
  
I say  
  
Drop the pilot  
  
Try my balloon  
  
Drop the monkey  
  
Smell my perfume  
  
Drop the mahout  
  
I'm the easy rider  
  
Don't use your army  
  
To fight a losing battle  
  
Animal, mineral, physical, spiritual  
  
I'm the one you need  
  
I'm the one you need  
  
Michelle branch- I'' find the way back  
  
Mandy Moore-Drop The Pilot 


	4. Dreams Can Finally Come True

Chapter 4- Dreams Finally Come True  
  
Jamie was grateful for life with the happiest news of her life, Remission. That word was in her mind all the time. Jamie saw the sunrise all by herself and she loved to look at the sunrise every morning. Jamie make breakfast for Landon. Landon comes in and he was in a suit and a tie.  
  
"Carter is that you?" asked Jamie sarcastically  
  
"Was that suppose to be funny" asked Landon joking  
  
"I guess so"  
  
Landon kissed Jamie on her lips. Then they finally ate breakfast together.  
  
Time I've been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
After Landon leaf for his college interview. Sally came over to see Jamie.  
  
"Hey Jamie" said Sally  
  
"Hey it's been a while" said Jamie  
  
"It's has" said Sally  
  
Jamie and Sally went shopping all day. Then Sally's cell phone rang it was her boyfriend Eddie Zimmerhoff. Sally and Eddie have been dating for 6 months,  
  
"Jamie I'm so sorry I got to go home" said Sally  
  
"It's okay Sally I'll see ya tomorrow," said Jamie  
  
Jamie took a walk to the church; Jamie wanted to do something about this. She wants to become a Minster of her father church. Jamie went into see the church; Jamie wanted to do this. Around 2 Landon came home. Landon saw Jamie talking the owner of the church. 2 minutes later Jamie saw Landon and she gave him a kiss.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Landon  
  
"Landon I want to become a Minster," said Jamie  
  
"You want to be a Minster," said Landon  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm so proud for you Jamie" said Landon  
  
Jamie and Landon hugged and then Jamie wanted to ask Landon about his interview.  
  
Looking at you baby  
  
Feeling it too baby  
  
"How was the interview?" asked Jamie  
  
"What well let's go out to dinner and I'll tell you"  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
then it's gonna be all right  
  
[] It's gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
  
Mandy Moore- it's gonna be love 


	5. The Life Changing

Chapter 5: The life changing  
  
Jamie took a shower and she was wearing a beautiful pink top and beautiful glitter black pants. Jamie put on a little lipstick and a little blush. Landon came in and he saw his wife. He was amazed how pretty she looked tonight.  
  
"You nice Carter" said Jamie smiling  
  
"You look beautiful" said Landon  
  
"Thank you" said Jamie  
  
Landon and Jamie were looking at the sunset and Landon and Jamie walked around the beach. Jamie was still confused about what to do with her life. Did she want to have children or go to school. She knew that Landon will support her move. Jamie and Landon went back home. Landon looked at Jamie with her brown eyes and he kissed her. Then one thing led to another. Landon woke up hearing the bird. Landon saw Jamie sleeping on the another side of the bed. Landon got dressed and he made breakfast and Cynthia came in and she saw him making breakfast.  
  
"It's odd really to see you cooking" said Cynthia  
  
"I know" replied Landon  
  
Cynthia chuckled and she saw Landon making breakfast. Cynthia decides she'll make the coffee and help setting the dishes. Then Jamie woke up by the sound of a car horn. Jamie looked over and she saw no one there. She put on a jeans and a black shirt. Jamie brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. Jamie put next to Landon, she put her hands around his waist and she kissed behind his head.  
  
"Last night was amazing" whisper Jamie  
  
"It was" said Landon  
  
Innocence is what I got.  
  
It'll take true love to hit the spot.  
  
Can't control my every move,  
  
The next few weeks Jamie hasn't been feeling great. Jamie was throwing up and she missed church time. Landon was very nervous for Jamie; he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Do you want soup?" asked Landon  
  
"Yes please," said Jamie  
  
"What kind?" asked Landon  
  
"Tomato Soup" said Jamie  
  
When we're together we're in the groove.  
  
Don't care about your other girls-  
  
I'm the only one that rocks your world.  
  
Gonna hafta keep me satisfied,  
  
Because my innocence won't be denied  
  
The next day Landon and Jamie went to the doctor and Jamie was holding in her fear about what going to happen next.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Carter lovely to see you again" said Edward  
  
"Dr. Nelson, lovely to see you too" said Jamie  
  
"I see how you have been feeling and we are going to take a test okay" said Edward  
  
"Okay" said Jamie  
  
Then the doctor came back in and he looked at Landon and Jamie with a huge smile  
  
"Jamie you're pregnant" said the doctor  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
So, so real.  
  
That I just can't explain the way  
  
That it's making me feel.  
  
So, so real,  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
I just can't let ya go,  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
Keeps me hanging on,  
  
Baby it's real.  
  
Mandy Moore- So real 


	6. Falling Into Your Arms

Chapter 6: Falling Into Your Arms  
  
Landon and Jamie are so happy to have a baby. Jamie wanted to be a great mother, Landon was nervous but happy. Jamie was in bed looking at pictures of her mother and father, She smiled. Jamie always dreamt that her life can be like her mother and father. But she always knew that life can be good or bad,  
  
Will I always be there for you?  
  
When you need someone, Will I be that one you need?  
  
Landon saw Jamie and he smiled at his beautiful wife. He moved over next to kissed her cheek, Jamie looked at him and she rolled her eyes,  
  
"Carter what are you doing?" asked Jamie  
  
"I was thinking about a pillow fight with you " said Landon  
  
"A pillow fight?' asked Jamie  
  
Landon picked up a pillow and Jamie dropped her jaw and she looked at Landon all shock.  
  
"Landon Rollin Carter don't you dare." said Jamie  
  
Landon hit her with the pillow and next thing you know they have a pillow fight.  
  
Will I do all my best to, to protect you?  
  
When the tears get near your eyes  
  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
  
Then the telephone rings and Landon answered it. Jamie looked at the Landon and she was wondering who was calling this late. It was Cynthia. Landon's grandmother Maud Shepherd past out. Landon and Jamie got changed and went to the hospital. Landon and Jamie got there and Cynthia was with Worth. Jamie saw the saddest in Cynthia's eyes. Landon walked up to Cynthia.  
  
"I just saw her" said Cynthia crying  
  
"I know," said Landon  
  
"She's was great" said Cynthia "Then I got a phone call telling me she past out"  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Jamie got coffee for everyone and she saw Worth holding her as she was crying. Landon walked over to Jamie and he kissed her cheek. Then the doctor came out and told them Maud died. Cynthia went crazy she was all upset and Worth tried to calm her down. Landon just felt like this world was ending  
  
Will I take tender care of you?  
  
Take your darkest night and make it bright for you  
  
Will I be there to make you strong and to lean on?  
  
When this world has turned so cold  
  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your light?  
  
I promise, I promise  
  
I promise I will  
  
Stacie Orrico- I Promise 


	7. I Will Be There

Chapter 7: I Will Be There  
  
For the last 2 days hell can mostly describe it. Cynthia was crying all the time and Landon and Jamie had to tell Cynthia that they're having a baby. Jamie and Landon really want to worry about the funeral before they tell Landon's side of the family. Today was the day that Maud was being buried next to her husband Thomas. Jamie was all in black and her hair was in a bun. Jamie pull on a little lipstick. Landon saw Jamie all upset.  
  
"Jamie are you okay?" asked Landon  
  
I've been driving for an hour  
  
Just talking to the rain  
  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
  
and its keeping you away  
  
"I'm fine I really should be asking you if you are okay" said Jamie  
  
"I'm fine Jamie please don't worry about me"  
  
"I should be it's your grandmother who pasted away"  
  
Landon hugged Jamie and she looked at her eyes, and they kissed. Jamie knew that Landon and Cynthia were be a mess today, At the funeral home everyone greeted Landon, Jamie and Cynthia with a bunch of respect.  
  
So just give me one good reason  
  
Tell me why I should stay  
  
Then Jamie went up to sing a song  
  
Remember me  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Since the days  
  
When we were friends  
  
I don't understand  
  
All these changes  
  
I'm still the same  
  
No need to pretend  
  
Where'd it go?  
  
Do you know?  
  
Maybe it just doesn't matter  
  
'Cause when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you  
  
There were times  
  
In the beginning  
  
When you were there  
  
When I needed you most  
  
We'd sit and talk  
  
About the future  
  
And laugh about  
  
Us getting old  
  
Do you know  
  
How it feels  
  
I hope that you know that it matters  
  
But when i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk to you  
  
I want you to know everything that I am  
  
Don't want to know what life would be without you  
  
When i try to talk to you  
  
I feel like I'm not getting through you  
  
Where did we go wrong  
  
It's hard to be strong  
  
When I talk...  
  
When I talk to you  
  
Cynthia was crying still and Landon was hugging her. Jamie saw Cynthia and she remember when her grandmother died. It was kinda like this funeral today. At the house Landon was with his cousin Steven.  
  
"Landon how is Aunt Cynthia?" asked Steven  
  
"Not good, I wish I could make her feel better" said Landon  
  
"My mom is like the same way Aunt Cynthia feels right now" said Steven "How's Jamie?"  
  
"She's good"  
  
"How's her pregnancy?"  
  
"Good, did you tell anyone?" asked Landon  
  
"Not a soul" said Steven  
  
In the kitchen Cynthia and her sister Jane was in the kitchen talking to each other.  
  
"So Cynthia how's Landon and Jamie?" asked Jane  
  
"They're great" said Cynthia sobbing a little bit  
  
"hey c'mon mama doesn't like it when we cry"  
  
"I can't help it" said Cynthia  
  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
  
in saying things we never meant to say  
  
And I Take it just a little bit  
  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in  
  
"Do you remember when you told Mama you're were having Landon" said Jane  
  
"Oh yeah I can't I forget" said Cynthia  
  
"Mama look like she was going to die"  
  
"I remember"  
  
Then Landon and Jamie came in looking acre this was the moment that Landon and Jamie tell Cynthia that they'll having a baby  
  
"Mom we need to talk" said Landon  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Mama Jamie and I are having a baby"  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space in between  
  
I'll know everything is alright  
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is alright  
  
If I just breathe  
  
Michelle Branch- Breathe  
  
Mandy Moore- When I Talk To You 


	8. Reflection

Chapter 8: Reflection  
  
"We're having a baby," said Landon  
  
Cynthia was happy for Landon and Jamie. Cynthia went up and she hugged them.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," said Cynthia "I'm becoming a grandma"  
  
Landon and Jamie stayed with Cynthia for the night, Cynthia didn't want to feel alone. Landon and Jamie were staying at Landon's old room. Cynthia find pictures of her mother and herself then she remember the time that Landon was born  
  
Flashback  
  
Cynthia was breathing very heavily. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was in a wheelchair because she couldn't walk. Her mother was on her side and Jane and her boyfriend (who was now her husband) Jack was on her side because Worth had a job interview.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Cynthia  
  
"He'll be here I promise you that" said Jane  
  
Hours have came across and she didn't see Worth anywhere. Then her mother cam in and she smiled.  
  
"This is what men do to girls these days" said Maud  
  
"But all men are not like this" said Cynthia  
  
"You're like your grandma Yvette Jefferson a believer in love," said Maud  
  
"I'm scared mama" said Cynthia  
  
"I'll be on your side," said Maud kissing her forehead.  
  
Then Worth comes in and he sees Maud and Cynthia with each other. He smiled and then Maud realized her was here and he saw Cynthia turning her head and she looked happy not mad at him. Then 16 hours later on October 12 1984 Landon Rollin Carter was in this world.  
  
"Look at him Worth he is so handsome" said Cynthia crying  
  
"He got your nose," said Worth  
  
"He's got your eye," said Cynthia "this is the only child I can love"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Then Cynthia turned off the light and she didn't smile. She was just thinking I was with her that same day  
  
When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
  
There's only one way up  
  
The next morning Landon got up early and he made breakfast for Jamie and Cynthia. Cynthia went into the shower and when she got out she saw Landon cooking. Cynthia always remembers when Worth cooked her breakfast before he went on to work. She always looks at Landon as Worth.  
  
So your heart's got to go there  
  
Through the darkest night  
  
See the light shine bright  
  
When hero's fall, in love or war  
  
They live forever  
  
"Good Morning Landon" said Cynthia  
  
"Good morning mama" said Landon  
  
Landon gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Then Jamie comes in and got a message of her cell phone from Worth,  
  
"Landon I got this from your dad" said Jamie  
  
Landon took the phone and he listened to the message. At the end he turned off the phone and he was surprise.  
  
"Dad is getting married to Shelby" said Landon  
  
This is a song - for the lonely  
  
Can you hear me tonight  
  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
  
Be by your side  
  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
  
When your dreams won't come true  
  
Can you hear this prayer  
  
'Coz someone's there for you  
  
Cher- Song for the lonely 


	9. Turning My Life Around

Chapter 9: Turing my life around  
  
After the news that Worth is getting married, Cynthia took it well and Landon and Jamie decide to go home and let Cynthia get some peace. Jamie stopped by the church and she saw the owner Reverend Peter Smith. Then Peter walked over to the car and he saw Jamie. Jamie rolled down her window.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Carter" said Peter smiling  
  
"Hello Reverend Smith" said Jamie  
  
"I have some new for you"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I want to welcome you to the board you're hired"  
  
Jamie face lift up and she smiled. Landon moved to close to Jamie and they kiss. Jamie finish kissing Landon and she thanked Peter so much  
  
Author Note  
  
Sorry about the chapter is so short. So it took long to upload, you know with school and drama club is kinda hard, I'll take upload as soon as possible 


	10. Crash and Burn

Chapter 10- Crash and Burn  
  
Nine Months has past and Jamie is keep getting better and better at her job. Landon is still going through medical school and keeping his good eye on Jamie and her pregnancy. Worth and Shelby are finally married. Worth adopted Shelby's daughter Hillary who is 8. Things have been going great. One night Landon and Jamie were sleeping in bed then the phone rings and Jamie answered it.  
  
"Hello. What.. I can't believe it., I'm on my way" said Jamie  
  
Jamie hanged up the phone and Landon rubbed his eyes and he saw Jamie getting change into her overrolls and brushing her hair.  
  
"Baby what's going on?" asked Landon  
  
"Someone started a fire at the church" said Jamie  
  
"oh my god" said Landon  
  
Landon and Jamie got changed and they went to the church there was Belinda, Peter and so many other people. Peter shook his had and firefighter found one person in the fire and the person die. It was Jamie's best friend Sally who die, in the fire. Landon and Jamie got to the spot and she saw Belinda crying so hard. Landon walked up to Belinda to see what happened. Landon and Belinda hugged and Belinda told everything.  
  
"one person is dead" said Belinda  
  
"Who?" asked Landon  
  
"Sally" said Belinda  
  
"Jamie's best friend?" asked Landon  
  
"yes" said Belinda  
  
Landon looked at Jamie in the car. Jamie just looked at the gaze and she couldn't believe it. Jamie got up and she saw Landon.  
  
"Carter?" asked Jamie  
  
"Um. I don't how to say this"  
  
"Say what?" asked Jamie  
  
"Sally die in the fire"  
  
Jamie's eyes begun to water up. Jamie saw the smoke going up and she couldn't believe that Sally was in the fire. Jamie begun to cry and Landon hugged her. The last few days was just too hard on Jamie and she was due for the baby. Jamie just wasn't good. There was a funeral but a coffin was closed. One day Jamie looked at photo album and she was thinking about Sally.  
  
"Hey Jamie" said Landon  
  
"Carter, do you believe things happen for a reason?" asked Jamie  
  
"I don't know" said Landon  
  
"oh" said Jamie.  
  
Then Jamie felt something hard. She was feeling a contraction. Jamie looked in pain and she was thinking she was going into labor.  
  
"Carter" said Jamie  
  
"Yeah" said Landon  
  
"I'm going into labor" said Jamie  
  
Hours has upon and Jamie and Landon still didn't have the baby.  
  
"C'mon Jamie more breathing" said Landon  
  
"This hurts" said Jamie breathing heavy  
  
"Don't worry Jamie, everything is going great" said the nurse  
  
In the waiting room Cynthia was drinking coffee and she was looking at the clock. Worth and Shelby were there too. A hour later Shelby had to take a business phone call and Worth moved up to talk to Cynthia  
  
"Nice day" said Worth  
  
"Of course it is" said Cynthia  
  
"We're becoming grandparents" said Worth smiling  
  
"This must be the best day of your life" said Cynthia  
  
"No the day of my life was marrying you" said Worth  
  
"stop bluffing" said Cynthia  
  
"I'm not"  
  
Cynthia looked at Worth with confusion. Then in the delivery room Landon was keep-encouraging Jamie to push. Then Landon heard the doctor "It's a boy". Landon looked at his son, it so much looked like him. Jamie look at their son. Jamie hold their son and she fall in love with him. 


	11. Come Clean

Chapter 11- Come Clean  
  
Andrew Matthew Carter was Landon and Jamie's son; He was born on June 17 at 3:32pm. Landon and Jamie couldn't be any happier. Landon took a few days off of school and he spent time with his newborn son. Jamie and Peter did a lot of business when the church burned down. Then one day Belinda came back to see Landon. Belinda ranged the doorbell and she was so worried to say to Landon but she couldn't say I love you to him. When Landon got to the door and he answered it and he saw Belinda standing there.  
  
"Landon" said Belinda  
  
"Hey Belinda you look good," said Landon  
  
"Thanks you too" said Belinda  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Landon let Belinda inside and she saw a baby in a car seat. Belinda looked at him and he looked like Landon.  
  
"I guess Jamie and you, have a baby" said Belinda  
  
"Yes" said Landon  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Andrew"  
  
"I'm happy for you two," said Belinda  
  
"Thanks, so what's going on with you?" asked Landon  
  
"I'm going to law school next year, I needed a break" answered Belinda  
  
"That's good" said Landon  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
Landon and Belinda talked for a while when Peter and Jamie were talking business. Landon and Belinda talked about their future. Then Belinda said something  
  
"Landon I love you" said Belinda  
  
"What?" asked Landon  
  
"You have a choice Jamie or me!"  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Hilary Duff- Come Clean 


	12. Saying Sorrys

Chapter 12- Saying Sorrys  
  
The words 'I love you' were in Landon's head that whole time. Belinda was looking at him with a lot of wonder.  
  
"Belinda.I don't love you" said Landon "I am happily married to Jamie and I have a son"  
  
"I through you didn't want this" said Belinda in anger  
  
"I didn't want this but then I married Jamie and things changed"  
  
"Landon Carter you just made the wrong decision" said Belinda  
  
"Oh did I?" asked Landon  
  
"You married Virgin Mary"  
  
"No I didn't marry Virgin Mary I married Jamie Sullivan"  
  
Belinda left in huge anger. Landon shut the door with on her way out and he heard Andrew crying. Landon run over to Andrew and then Jamie came out of the kitchen. Jamie saw Landon with Andrew. Jamie sat next to Landon with Andrew.  
  
Time I've been patient for so long  
  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
  
"Landon they starting to rebuilt the church" said Jamie  
  
"I'm so proud" said Landon  
  
One day Jamie went to visit Eddie Zimmerhoff, Eddie and Sally were dating and Eddie was so sad when he found out his girlfriend died in the fire. Jamie had Lilly in her hand. That was Sally favorite flowers. Jamie ringed the doorbell and Eddie comes to the door and he saw Jamie there. Jamie and Eddie hugged and Eddie let Jamie in the house.  
  
"How are you?" asked Jamie  
  
"I feel empty," said Eddie "ever since Sally die"  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Jamie  
  
"Nothing at all" said Eddie "So Jamie how is Landon?"  
  
"He's excellent, he's in medical school" said Jamie  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes and we just had a baby"  
  
"boy or girl"  
  
"Boy his name is Andrew"  
  
"I wish you many of happiest"  
  
"Thank you" said Jamie  
  
"I never told her how much she meant to me" said Eddie  
  
"She knew she meant everything to you"  
  
"I just wished I told her myself," said Eddie  
  
Looking at you baby  
  
feeling it too baby  
  
Jamie walked home and she saw everyone together so happy and she was thinking about Eddie and Sally's future together. Jamie looked at the graveyard and she saw Sally's grave.  
  
'Sally Marie Peterson' December 10th 1984- April 2nd 2004'  
  
Jamie just embraced the grave and she put down a rock on her grave. The rock symbol as friendship forever. Jamie walked home and she saw Landon outside with Andrew. Jamie walked up to Landon and she kissed him.  
  
"How's Zimmerhoff?" asked Landon  
  
"Not well," said Jamie  
  
Landon handed over Andrew to Jamie and Jamie looked at her son and she was so happy with him. Jamie looked at Andrew and she knew she was so lucky that she had two great guys in her life.  
  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
  
then it's gonna be all right  
  
Landon and Jamie went to bed then Landon heard the doorbell at three in the morning. Landon walked up to the door and it was Eric. Eric looked terrible and Landon let him in and he couldn't believe what happened.  
  
"Eric what's going on?" "Something bad just happened"  
  
It's gonna be Love  
  
It's gonna be great  
  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
  
It's gonna be free  
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
  
It's gonna be sad  
  
It's gonna be true  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
  
Mandy Moore- It's Gonna Be Love 


	13. Helping Her

Chapter 13- Helping her  
  
Eric took a deep breath and he looked at Landon. Landon got scared.  
  
"There was just a car accident and Belinda was just in it"  
  
"Where is she?" asked Landon  
  
"The car is a total mess" answered Eric  
  
Landon and Eric ran outside to save Belinda. Landon and Eric saw Belinda's car and the other person car. The driver got away. Eric broke the glass to get Belinda out of the car. Landon unbuckled the seatbelt and he pulled out Belinda. Eric called 911. Hours later Landon and Jamie were in the hospital with Eric. Eric paced around for a while, and then Dean and Tracie came in and looked worried.  
  
"Hey man" said Dean  
  
"Hey" said Landon  
  
Tracie and Jamie sat down and talked and then the doctors came out and Belinda has a dislocated right shoulder and some bumps and browse. Landon was the first to see Belinda. Belinda was lying down on her bed looking up.  
  
"Hey Belinda" said Landon  
  
"Hi" Belinda said in a quiet voice  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?" asked Belinda  
  
"For.this, I feel terrible" said Landon  
  
"Don't please don't," said Belinda "You saved my life"  
  
"I would do anything for a friend" said Landon  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," said Belinda  
  
"It doesn't matter and I know you were just mad, I still care for you"  
  
"I still care for you too" said Belinda  
  
Jamie and Landon helped out Belinda for a while until she got her feet on the ground.  
  
~ Six Months Later ~ Jamie was playing with Andrew and then the doorbell rang, Jamie goes up to answer it. Jamie looked at the peek and she saw Peter. Jamie let Peter in and they talked.  
  
"Jamie the church needs some things before we finally finish it" said Peter  
  
"And what is it?" asked Jamie  
  
"Painters, can you and Landon paint the church?"  
  
"Sure no problem"  
  
Sunday all day Landon and Jamie painted the church. Landon got paint on his jeans.  
  
"Hey Jamie" said Landon  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Landon put white paint on her nose and Jamie dropped her jaw and she laughed.  
  
"Carter this isn't over" said Jamie putting a hand of paint on his face. Landon spited out the paint and she looked at Jamie. Jamie smiled and she run away. Landon finally caught her and he held tightly. Jamie looked at him and she smiled at him.  
  
"I love you so much" said Landon  
  
"I love you sooo much" said Jamie 


	14. One Sweet Day

Chapter 14- One Sweet Day  
  
It has been five years, Landon and Jamie are still happily married and Andrew is now 4. He's in pre-school and he loves spending time with Landon. Jamie is still a Minster and Landon is on his way to become a doctor. One day it was snowy day and Landon and Andrew were playing in the snow and they had a big snow fight. Jamie was watching them in the snow and she smiled. She felt a kick, she was 7 months pregnant with their second and last child. Landon and Andrew came in and they took off their wet boots, gloves and hats. Landon kissed Jamie and he looked at her.  
  
"It's cold out there" said Landon  
  
"I bet it is" said Jamie smiling  
  
"Mommy, can we have coca?" asked Andrew  
  
"Sure honey" said Jamie going to the kitchen making coca.  
  
Landon gets the mail and he saw a letter from his father telling him he coming to town with Shelby. Landon goes into the kitchen and he walked up to Jamie.  
  
"Guess who is coming to town" said Landon  
  
Jamie sees the letter and saw that Worth and Shelby are coming to town and she looked at the date when they were coming.  
  
"Carter they're coming next week" said Jamie  
  
"I know, but still they're coming"  
  
Then Cynthia comes in. Cynthia is going to school to become a teacher and she's dating a guy named Robert who' she has been dating for 2 years.  
  
"Hey Landon sweetie" said Cynthia  
  
"Hey mama" said Landon kissing her cheek  
  
"Hello Jamie you are looking great" said Cynthia  
  
"Thank you" said Jamie  
  
"I got some news for the both of you"  
  
"What is it mama?"  
  
"Robert and I are engaged to be married"  
  
"I'm so proud of you" said Jamie  
  
"Married?" asked Landon 


	15. Remembering A lot

Chapter 15: Remembering too much  
  
Landon wasn't to pleased about that word with his mom, marriage! He knew she was in love with Robert.but marriage.wasn't in mind. Jamie and Cynthia hugged and Andrew didn't know what was going on. Landon looked at his mother and he hugged and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Mom do you want to help you with anything?" asked Landon  
  
"Can you give me away?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Sure.I'll do it" said Landon  
  
That night Jamie was picking Andrew asleep and Landon was studying for his midterm.  
  
"Mommy, is grandma getting married?" asked Andrew  
  
"Yes ho, she is" said Jamie  
  
"Is daddy happy?" asked Andrew  
  
"He should be.why?" asked Jamie  
  
"He didn't look happy" said Andrew  
  
Landon was thinking about Worth and Cynthia's marriage, he remembered a lot of time was fighting and the other times he was with them. Landon remembers the day, he discovered about the divorce and the day they moved out of their house.  
  
Flashback Landon was 11 and he was in this science class, Mr. Walker's class was so boring that Landon was playing with his pencil. He was next to the annoying kid Evan Moore, the guy who answered every question. In front of them were Dean and Tracie, they weren't dating yet. Then the woman for the main office came "Excuse me Mr. Walker, Mr. Landon Carter is going home now, his mother is in the main office" said the woman  
  
Landon got his stuff and he went into the main office. Landon saw his mom crying and he never saw that reaction on his mom's face. Cynthia saw her son and Landon walked up to Cynthia.  
  
"C'mon Landon" said Cynthia  
  
"Yes mama" said Landon  
  
Cynthia and Landon walked to the car and Landon was confused about where they were going.  
  
"Landon we're not going home" said Cynthia  
  
"Mama what's going on?" asked Landon  
  
"Your dad.is a dirty.selfish.bastard" said Cynthia  
  
"Mama what's going on?" asked Landon again  
  
"I'm leaving your dad and we're living with Grandma and Grandpa" said Cynthia  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Landon put his head down and he looked at Jamie, standing by the hallway. Jamie looked at Landon and Landon had fear.  
  
"I'm.guessing you are not happy about the wedding?" asked Jamie  
  
"No I'm not" said Landon  
  
"Why?" asked Jamie  
  
"Because I don't know how it's gonna turn out" "Landon things will be great.don't worry, she's looks so happy"  
  
"You're right Jamie, I shouldn't get worried over the future" said Landon 


	16. Only Hope

Chapter 16: Only Hope (Ending)  
  
2 months later Cynthia and her fiancée was in living room planning the weeding, Worth and Shelby moved in back to Beaufort at that visit and Jamie is still pregnant, Jamie's only 3 days overdue. Landon and Andrew had a lot of father/son time together. Belinda becomes closer to family. Cynthia, Robert and Jamie were in the living room.  
  
"These are my favorite flowers," said Cynthia  
  
"Anything you want" said Robert  
  
"I like Lillys" said Jamie smiling  
  
"I really want a garden wedding...moonlight, candles lighten up and Lillys everywhere" said Cynthia  
  
"That sounds so romantic," said Jamie  
  
"It's very romantic...let's do what you just said," said Robert  
  
"Really?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Why not?" asked Robert  
  
Landon and Andrew came in, with dirty clothes. Landon helped take off Andrew's shoes and he looked at the wedding plans. Landon took off his shoes and he went inside the bedroom, Landon walked over to Jamie and kissed the back of her head. Jamie turned around and she saw her husband.  
  
"Landon...look how dirty you are" said Jamie "Sorry babe I was playing baseball with Andrew" said Landon smiling  
  
"It's okay" said Jamie  
  
"So how is the wedding plans?" asked Landon  
  
"We're done" said Jamie  
  
"Jamie we're not done" said Cynthia  
  
"Maybe for today" said Jamie  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my water just broke" said Jamie  
  
`````````````13 hours later````````````````````````  
  
Landon and Jamie had a baby girl in Jamie's arms. Landon and Jamie family was complete. Jamie looked in her eyes and she remembers her mother's eyes. Landon brought in Andrew.  
  
"So this is my sister?" asked Andrew  
  
"Yes she is" said Landon  
  
"Landon...we never pick out a name for her"  
  
"That's right we never did"  
  
"Grace" said Andrew  
  
"Grace" said Landon and Jamie  
  
"I like that" said Jamie  
  
"Me too" said Landon  
  
"Thank you Andrew honey" said Jamie  
  
15 years later Landon and Jamie are walking down the doc and they remember their first date. The kids are 19 and 15. Landon and Jamie looked down on the sunset and Jamie looked the moment.  
  
"This is why I treated the leukemia when I was 18, because I wanted this" said Jamie  
  
"I glad you did" said Landon kissing her cheek  
  
They knew their love was forever. Seventeen was the age that their lives changed forever. 


End file.
